C'est fini
by x3-Bones-Booth-x3
Summary: Voici ma première story. J'en écris sur mon blog skyrock. Celle-ci a bien plû. J'espère qu'elle vous plaiera. Résumé : Brennan se fait tirer dessus... Booth craint d'entendre : "C'est fini..." Voilà ! Et n'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews...
1. Chapter 1

___Une seule._

_  
____Une seule seconde._

_  
____Une seule balle._

_  
____Il lui avait tiré dessus._

_  
____Il était poursuivit pour le meurtre d'une femme , il y a 2 mois._

_  
____Il lui avait tiré dessus. _

_  
____Pour y échapper._

_  
____Pour ne pas être poursuivi._

_  
____Pour survivre._

_  
____Elle tomba à terre.___

___Il lui avait tiré dessus__._

___Elle, Tempérence Brennan._

_  
____Booth se précipita à côté d'elle._

_  
____Il essayait de compresser la blessure._

_  
____Il appela une ambulance._

_  
____Qui arriva peu après._

_  
____L'ambulancier ne voulait pas qu'il monte._

_  
____ça aurait été trop choquant._

_  
____Il décida de suivre l'ambulance._

_  
____Il avait les larmes aux yeux._

_  
____Il avait peur._

_  
____Peur qu'on lui dise : "C'est fini..."_

_  
____Ces mots résonnait dans sa tête._

_  
____Puis il arriva aux abords de l'ambulance._

_  
____Devancé par l'ambulance, qui avait prit de l'avance._

_  
____Il alla dans la salle d'attente._

_  
____Il appela les fouines et Camille._

_  
____Il faisait tout comme un robot._

_  
____Angela, Hodgins, Zack , Sweets et Camille arrivèrent à l'hôpital._

_  
____Angela était en sanglots._

_  
____Angela : Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

_  
____Booth : Le... Il...Il lui a tiré dessus..._

_  
____Angela éclata encore plus en sanglots._

_  
____Camille : Oh mon dieu..._

_  
____Angela : Est-ce ... qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang?_

_  
____Pour réponse, Booth montra ses mains ensanglantées._

_  
____Angela se réfugia dans les bras d'Hodgins._

_  
____Sweets, voyant que Booth n'allait pas bien. Lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule._

___Sweets : Cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas là en tant que psychologue. Je suis là en tant qu'ami. (réplique du 4X25)_

_  
____Zack : Tout devrais bien se passer._

_  
____Booth : Qu'est-ce que vous en savez?!?_

_  
____Zack : Heu...Oh... Désolé._

_  
____Booth : Non, c'est moi._

___Angela : Et personne ne sait comment elle va?!?_

___Booth : Personne n'est venu._

_  
____Puis soudain un médecin arriva vers eux._

_  
____Médecin : Bonjour._

_  
____Angela : Bonjour._

_  
____Médecin : Vous êtes les amis du Dr. Brennan?_

_  
____Booth : Oui, comment va t elle?_

_  
____Hodgins : Est-elle vivante?_

_  
____Médecin : Le Dr. Brennan, a reçu une balle près du cœur. Trop près..._

_  
____Booth : Ne me dîtes pas ..._

_  
____Médecin : Je suis vraiment désolé. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu. C'est fini…_

___Alors ? C'est un bon début ? N'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews pour la suite… ____out __ce que nous avons pu. C'est fini... fait tout ce que nous avons pu. C'est fini..._


	2. Chapter 2

___Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite ^^_

___Des mots._

_  
____Des simples mots._

_  
____C'est fou, comme des simples mots, peuvent détruire une vie._

_  
____Ils anéantissent tout espoir._

_  
____Toute chance._

_  
____Définitivement._

_  
____Sans aucun espoir de retour._

_  
____Angela sentait son cœur lâcher._

_  
____Elle s'asseya sur la chaise la plus proche._

___Et elle éclata en sanglots._

___Zack était mal , sa se voyait_

___.__  
____Camille était horrifiée, et tentait de retenir ses larmes._

_  
____Hodgins était tout comme Zack, mal._

_  
____Booth, était , bizarre._

_  
____Il ne bougeai pas._

_  
____Il avait l'impression que le monde venait de s'arrêter._

_  
____Ces mots qu'il avait si peur d'entendre, il les a entendu._

_  
____"C'est fini..." , il haïssait ces mots maintenant._

_  
____Il comprenait maintenant ce que ressentais les familles des victimes._

_  
____Sweets, qui n'allais pas bien non plus, essayait de réconforter Angela, qui était sûrement celle qui laissait le plus aller ses émotions._

_  
____Booth, ne voulais pas y croire, croire que sa partenaire et meilleure amie était ... morte._

_  
____C'était bien trop dur._

_  
____Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues._

_  
____En ce moment, il ne pensait qu'à deux choses : _

_  
____Brennan et tuer l'homme qui avait tué Brennan._

_  
____Il repensait aux souvenirs avec Brennan, tout ce qui s'était passé, toutes leurs disputes._

_  
____Toutes ces disputes paraissaient idiotes aujourd'hui._

_  
____Il l'avait toujours protégé._

_  
____Sauf cette fois-ci._

_  
____Le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait sauvé de la mort._

_  
____Mais pas cette fois..._

_  
____Il s'en voulait._

_  
____De ne pas avoir vu le coup venir. _

_  
____De ne pas avoir poussé Brennan à temps._

_  
____Il avait tant de regrets._

_  
____Il se demandait où elle était, là, en ce moment._

_  
____A quoi elle avait pensé avant de mourir._

_  
____Si elle a souffert._

_  
____Lui il souffrait._

_  
____Son cœur était déchiré._

_  
____Il était déprimé._

_  
____Il ne voyait pas la vie sans elle._

_  
____Sans "Bones"._

_  
____Il aurait donner n'importe quoi._

_  
____Pour entendre sa voix._

_  
____Pour la revoir._

_  
____Pour qu'elle soit en vie._

_  
____Pour qu'elle lui dise : "Ne m'appelez pas Bones"._

_  
____Ou qu'elle lui dise : "C'est irrationnelle"._

_  
____Toutes ces choses qui faisait qu'elle était ce qu'elle était._

_  
____Il savait que plus jamais, il ne reverrai ses yeux._

_  
____Ou son sourire._

_  
____C'était une torture._

_  
____De simples mots._

_  
____"C'est fini"._

_  
____Avait fait tant de dégâts..._


	3. Chapter 3

___Aucune reviews? Vous n'aimez plus? Je poste quand même la suite, mais svp mettez des reviews ! Sa coûte rien ..._

___Booth : Vous...vous croyez que l'on peut la voir?_

_  
____Médecin : A mon avis, mieux vaut garder un meilleur souvenir d'elle._

_  
____Booth : Bien..._

_  
____Angela essayait de parler en étouffant ses sanglots : Est... Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'elle a souffert? _

_  
____Médecin : A mon avis... non, pas énormément._

_  
____Angela éclata encore plus en sanglots._

_  
____Booth n'allait vraiment pas bien, ça se voyait._

_  
____Quelque jours plus tard, ce fût l'heure de l'enterrement._

_  
____Booth se préparait._

_  
____Il se préparait pour l'enterrement._

_  
____Sur un mur il regarda une photo._

_  
____C'était une photo prise pour noël, de Brennan et de toute l'équipe._

_  
____Il sourit nostalgiquement à cette photo._

_  
____Il avait peu de photos de Brennan._

_  
____Elle lui manquait ._

_  
____Il était désespéré._

_  
____Il ne dormait plus._

_  
____Il ne mangeait plus._

___Il ne travaillait plus_

___Tout comme les autres._

_  
____Ils avaient été remplacer._

_  
____Cullen leur avait laissé le temps qu'il voulait pour se remettre._

_  
____Cullen comprenais ce qu'ils traversaient._

_  
____Booth avait finit de se préparer._

_  
____Il monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers le cimetière._

_  
____Dans sa voiture il se rappelait._

_  
____Il se rappelait de toutes ses discussions._

_  
____Avec Brennan._

_  
____Leurs discutions._

_  
____Ou plutôt leurs débats._

_  
____Il sourit à cette pensée._

_  
____Il arriva au cimetière._

_  
____Il se sentait mal._

_  
____Angela,_

_  
____Zack,_

_  
____Hodgins,_

_  
____Camille,_

_  
____Sweets._

_  
____Ils étaient tous là._

_  
____Angela n'allais pas mieux que la fois dernière qu'il l'avait vu._

_  
____Tout comme tous._

_  
____Lui y compris._

_  
____Il n'irait pas mieux._

_  
____Il le sentait._

_  
____Il le savait._

_  
____Et ce serait toujours comme ça._

_  
____Pendant l'enterrement, tout le monde pleuraient._

_  
____Et ce fût finit._

_  
____Puis tout le monde partit de son côté._

_  
____Il se mit devant la tombe qui avait été refermé et dit : _

_  
____"Bones, vous me manquez tellement, vous nous manquez tellement, et je m'en veux , je m'en veux tellement.__  
____Mais je vous vengerais, même si vous n'auriez pas été d'accord. Je ne laisserais pas cette pouriture en vie..."_

_  
____Puis il repartit dans sa voiture. _

_  
____Il partit chez lui._

_  
____Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, il posa sa tête contre le volant ._

_  
____Et il laissa couler des larmes silencieuses..._

_  
____Il avait mal._

_  
____Très mal._

___Trop mal..____._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Allez cliquez sur le bouton juste en dessous...


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos reviews !  
Voici l'avant dernier chapitre , plus qu'un et c'est la fin... Pour ceux qui me l'on demandé , le nom de mon skyblog est Bones--Booth, voilà la suite

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il se ressaisit, et rentra chez lui...

6 mois plus tard...

Cela fesait 6 mois.  
6 long mois.  
6 mois que ni Booth,  
ni Angela,  
ni Hodgins,  
ni Zack,  
ni Camille,  
ni Sweets ne s'était revu,  
ou n'avait retravaillé.  
Booth avait changé,  
il buvait,  
beaucoup,  
beaucoup trop...  
il ne mangeais pas beaucoup...  
Pour une fois ,aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas bu.  
Quand on sonna à sa porte.  
Il alla ouvrir.  
Il eût un choc.  
C'était lui.  
Lui qui avait détruit sa vie.  
Pourquoi était il venu?  
Pour le faire encore souffrir?  
Pour se rendre?  
Il ne le savait pas et il s'en fichait.  
C'était celui qui avait tué Brennan.  
L'homme entra .  
Il avait un couteau à la main.  
Il essaya d'attaquer Booth.  
Qui le contourna,  
il attrapa son arme et lui tira dessus.  
Sa y est .  
Il l'avait tué.  
Par légitime défense , certes.  
Mais il l'avait tué.  
Son voisin, alerté par le bruit, appela la police.  
Des agents arrivèrent.  
Booth leur expliqua tout.  
Les agents remarquèrent le couteau.  
Et emmenèrent le corps du tueur et laissèrent Booth.  
Booth s'assit sur son canapé.  
Il pensait sans cesse à Brennan.  
Touts les jours.  
Depuis sa mort.  
6 mois déjà.  
Qu'il n'avait revu aucune des fouines ni Camille ni Sweets.  
Elle lui manquait .  
Affreusement.  
Et il décida de s'habiller d'un costume pour aller voir Bones.  
Enfin, sa tombe.  
Il arriva sur sa tombe.  
Et il dit :  
"6 mois. ça fait déjà 6 mois. 6 mois , où je n'ai revu ni Camille, ni Sweets , ni aucune des fouines.  
6 mois que vous avez quittez ce monde Bones... (Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues) .  
Bones, vous me manquez tellement ! Le monde n'est plus le même sans vous ! Je... J'aurais eu tellement de  
choses à vous dire avant votre mort... Vous me manquez vraiment Tempérence.  
Au fait , aujourd'hui, j'ai tué l'homme qui vous a tué, légitime défense. Mais il est mort.  
Mais sa n'arrange rien.  
Vous me manquez vraiment Bones..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mettez une petite reviews...  



	5. Last chapter

Merci pour vos reviews, voici la fin !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il déposa les fleurs sur sa tombe.  
Des jonquilles.  
Ses fleurs préférés.  
Cela lui rapelais l'histoire du mot de passe.  
Il la connaîssait vraiment bien.  
Elle lui manquait.  
Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit en vie.  
N'importe quoi...  
Il se rapelait tout ces souvenirs avec Brennan.  
Toutes ces fois où elle avait frôler la mort.  
Toutes ces fois où il l'avait sauvé.  
Il aurait tant aimer la sauver cette fois ci.  
Mais il ne l'avait pas sauvé.  
Elle était bel et bien morte .  
Et il ne la reverrait jamais.  
Il ne supportait pas cette idée.  
Depuis 6 mois il ne supportait pas cette idée...  
C'était incroyable à quel point une personne pouvait tant lui manquez ...  
C'était horrible...  
Et il savait que tout le restant de sa vie, ce serait comme ça...  
Puis il redit :  
" Bones, vous me manquez vraiment..."  
Puis, une femme cachée derrière un arbre, arriva doucement derrière Booth .  
Sans qu'il s'en rende compte.  
Booth dit :  
"C'est incroyable à quel point vous me manquez Bones, depuis 6 mois, j'ai bu.  
Trop bu.  
Et je n'ai pas travaillé .  
Comme tout le monde.  
Je n'ai revu personne.  
Depuis des mois je ne dors que très peu.  
Vous vous moqueriez de moi si vous me voyait parler à "un bloc de pierre" comme vous disiez .  
Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu vous dire...  
Je me répète peut être.  
Mais vous me manquez Bones.  
Je tenais vraiment à vous.  
Vous me manquez ..."  
Soudain la femme derrière lui parla :  
... : Vous savez que la pierre ne vous répondra pas? C'est irrationnel...  
Il se retourna doucement.  
... : Par contre , moi je vous répondrai .  
Booth : Bones? Je rêve ou...  
Bones : Joli discours. Vous aussi vous m'avez manquez Booth.  
Booth : Vous n'êtes pas... Vous n'êtes pas censé être morte?  
Bones : Oui.  
Booth : Je suis mort?  
Bones : Non  
Booth : Alors qu'est-ce que...  
Bones : Cet homme, celui que vous avez tué aujourd'hui. Il me poursuivait , depuis qu'on avait découvert sa victime. Il ont dût m'empêchez de revoir qui que ce soit. Il a fallut que je disparraîsse. Le temps qu'il le retrouve. Sauf que là, c'est lui qui vous a trouvez. On m'a prévenu il y a 10 minutes que il était mort. Que vous l'aviez tué. Alors je savais que vous viendriez voir ma pierre tombale. Alors j'ai conduis, vite. Il fallait que je vous revois .Ces mois ont étés horrible.  
Elle s'avança d'un pas.  
Et ils se prirent dans les bras.  
Ils pleuraient de joie.  
Booth : Vous m'avez manquez Bones...  
Bones : Vous aussi...  
Ils séparèrent leurs étreintes.  
Il regarda ses yeux bleu-gris noyés de larmes.  
Elle était vivante.  
C'était probablement le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
Bones : Au fait qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire?  
Booth : De quoi?  
Bones : Tout à l'heure, quand vous parliez à "mon bloc de pierre"?  
Il se raprocha doucement et il l'embrassa.  
Booth : Je vous aime.  
Encore plus de larmes coulèrent sur les larmes de Brennan.  
Bones : Moi...aussi...  
Booth : J'aurais voulu vous le dire avant.  
Bones : Moi aussi. Tout ce que vous avez dit... ça m'a touché. Vraiment.  
Booth : Angela va avoir une crise cardiaque.  
Bones : Pourquoi?  
Booth : Déjà en vous revoyant , et ensuite quand elle va apprendre...  
Bones : Qu'on... sort ensemble.  
Booth : Oui .  
Bones : Je crois qu'on devrait aller les voir. Où sont-ils?  
Booth : Je vais les appelés pour leur demander de venir ou Jefferson.  
Il s'exécuta.  
Bones : Personne ne s'occuppe...  
Booth : De tes squelletes? Non.  
Bones : Ils aurait dû...  
Booth : Ils ne pouvaient pas... On ne pouvait pas travailler sans toi...  
Bones sourit.  
Bones : On devrait y aller.  
Booth : Au Jefferson?  
Bones : Oui.  
Booth : C'est parti !  
Ils allèrent dans la SUV de Booth et allèrent au Jefferson.  
Ils entrèrent dans le hall et allèrent dans le bureau d'Angela.  
Booth : Bonjour Angela !  
Angela (en larme) : Vous au moins vous arrivez à encaisser la mort de ...  
Bones arriva à son tour.  
Bones : On parle de moi ?  
Angela releva sa tête.  
Angela : Oh mon dieu ! MA CHERIE !  
Angela courra prendre Brennan dans ses bras.  
Angela : Tu ... tu es vraiment là.  
Elle éclata en sanglots.  
Angela : C'est pas bien de me faire peur comme ça.  
Booth : Une nouvelle sur deux d'annoncé.  
Angela lâcha Brennan.  
Angela : De quoi une nouvelle sur deux?  
Bones : Booth et moi , nous...  
Booth : ...sortons ensemble .  
Angela cria : YES !!!!!!!!!!!! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !  
Tout le monde alerté par le cri d'Angela allèrent dans le bureau de cette dernière.  
Zack : C'était quoi ça? Oh mon dieu !  
Camille : Angela c'était quoi ça... BRENNAN?  
Hodgins : Tout va bien Ang... Oh ! Au nom du dieu de la conspiration !  
Sweets : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici... DR BRENNAN !!!!!!  
Tous se précipitèrent dans les bras de Brennan.  
Bones : Ravi de vous revoir !  
Zack : C'est pas vrai...  
Hodgins : C'est...  
Sweets : ...un miracle !  
Camille : ...un rêve !  
Bones : Je suis bel et bien en vie !  
Angela : ET ELLE SORT AVEC BOOTH !!!!!!!!  
Bones : Angela !

épilogue :  
Brennan et Booth continuèrent à sortir ensemble et ils se marièrent peu de temps après et eurent un enfant.  
Tout comme Angela et Hodgins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est la fin, donnez moi votre avis...


End file.
